meanwhile_the_movie_the_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Branch T.I.M.E agency (Time agent timeline)
The T.I.M.E agency is a policing organization primarily based in the 21st and 51st century. History Founded in Canterbury, 1939, to combat the possible threat of the third Reich (Nazi Germany) from developing time travel. While the Second World War ended without the Axis powers unsuccessful in creating time travel, the T.I.M.E agency decided to make the earth branch a permanent base (Meaning that the branch would get funding and a base of operations for the duration of the planets life). In 1952, Director James Woder (DIR.1939-1960) decided to create the team system which would replace the inefficient and rather outdated the solo agent system. He oversaw the creation and founding the first five teams. While the team system developed and became the popular, Woder allowed the solo system to continue. After 1962, the next generation of team were being developed, with teams Six, Seven, eight and nine within the sixties. The mid-sixties to early-seventies were a growth period for the earth branch, enjoying the increased funding and the newly developed Mark IV vortex manipulator. From 1975 to 1981, the earth branch was involved in the temporal cold war between the Daleks and The time lords. Despite the increasing tensions, Director Fyana Youpa (DIR.1960-1985(?)) decided to open tourism and migration routes to outside races in 1977, wether this action was due to diplomatic pressure or general interest in tourism is unknown. While the official start of the fourth great time war/ the last great time war is unknown, for the earth branch, official combat operations occurred in 1982. Its unknown what happened in the last great time war due to the destruction of the old T.I.M.E codex, while little snippets of information exist, there isn’t a complete or even coherent timeline for the earth branch. The ‘official’ end of last great time war was in 2000 with only three agents surviving, Captain Jax Beroban, Captain Alex Marsh and junior agent Jane powers. Both original and earth branches were decimated, leaving only a handful of survivors. Captain Jax Beroban along with reprogrammed android X-332, rebuilt the earth branch with X-332 becoming its new director, despite renewed funding from the galactic committee, the new agency would never recover from the time war. While in 2002, Director X-332 (DIR.2000-2005) Re-initialized the team system and tourism/migration operations, earth was not permitted to travel beyond the solar system due to a mysterious deal made between Captain Alex Marsh and the agrarians which restricted earth in a capacity to which is currently unknown to the new agency. Operations In 1961, the need for specialized departments was apparent to change with the times, seven departments were created, six were public with the seventh being only being known inside the T.I.M.E agency, even then only to highest up on the command tree. COMMAND ''' The command department helps train team leaders and solo agents, this department is most popular with trainee agents as its shortcuts the training process. While most trainees become solo agents, the top ten trainees are given the chance to become team leaders with the top five of the ten given the chance to join Internal Affairs. The command department all have small amounts of knowledge from all the other department (With the exception of Internal Affairs), All command agents should be flexible and able to adapt to the role he/she is given. Note: An agents does need to be in the command department to become a team leader. '''MEDICAL The medical department is evidently head of the agency's medical technology enhancements and viral defense programs, unlike the command department who have teams around the world who move around at will, The medical department has permanent teams in Sweden, Switzerland and London. The medical branch had formed the interdepartmental branch called the medical-science exchange which helped develop the famous mini medical devices which has saved many agents life in the field. SCIENCE The science department is head of the agency's research and development, developing many technologies such as the vortex manipulator MK.IV and the Heavy Materials Resistance coat. the science department have been forbidden from researching WMD's or any type of mass destruction weapon, as to separate the new agency to its time war counterpart as much as possible. ENGINEERING The engineering department is rather simple, they repair everything from agency's fleet of vehicles to air conditioning units. Engineers are also tasked to build new prototypes given to them by any of the other departments, the engineering department has highest hob satisfaction rate out of all the departments. INFORMATION While technically not a department, the information specialists act as secret agents, acquiring Intel and dangerous artifacts by any means necessary, even if the means are ethically and morally wrong. Its uncommon to see a Info specialist in the field, to this date only three info specialists are on a permanent station with agency teams. IMMIGRATION The immigration department is the only department under control by 'Civilians', with agent who are assigned to role being stripped of rank and given a civilian uniform. Agents can be transferred out of this department and are reinstated, this makes the immigration officers just agents without ranks. this department has a skeleton crew of permanent staff with volunteer agents being made up of misbehaving and medically recovering agents. surprisingly, since the departments opening, only four violent incidents have happened with two being caused by irate extra terrestrial holiday makers. INTERNAL AFFAIRS Not much is known about the I.A, with only the top five of cadets being accepted into this department. Most of I.A works undercover inside the agent, with most using only code names, no one know when or where they could be. They work as an almost separate entity within the agency, we know however they are heavily against the Torchwood Institute and actively try to destroy any evidence or branch of the organization. Relationships with other earth based organisations The Torchwood Institute '' The T.I.M.E agency's conflict with the Torchwood institute originated in the late 70's in what is now known as the Jukakan incident, ever since the battle of Canary Wharf, the agency have dedicated themselves to arresting and prosecuting any remainder of the institute's personnel. While the events of miracle day have whittled down the Torchwood remnant assets and resources, since 2015, the Torchwood institute has become somewhat forgotten thanks to the work of the information department. However, Torchwood has been known to survive multiple disastrous events, one aspect of Torchwood that the agency does respect is their ability to adapt and survive, as no matter how many times Torchwood seems to be 'destroyed and dissolved', the Torchwood institute seems to keeps coming back. ''The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce '' ''The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce or UNIT are great allies of the T.I.M.E agency, even so far to have liaisons inside most agency facilities, even rogue elements like agent Liam, having UNIT liaisons. While no technological exchange program are present, the agency allow UNIT scientists to study blueprints to 'work out' how to build technologies themselves. Technologies Vortex Manipulator MK.III The vortex manipulator MK.III is the agencies primary vehicle for time travel,